Bai Jin
Bai Jin is the main antagonist of the manga and anime known as Karakuri Circus. He is one of the two brothers from the Land of Qin—Better known as the modern China—that travel to Europe so that they could learn alchemy with the intention of creating puppets that could live as human beings. However, after the two brothers met a woman known as Francine, Bai Jin's heart suddenly take a dark turn after he found out his older brother had married Francine despite Bai Jin sees her as her first sweetheart which caused him creating several tragedies that happened in the series such as the puppet that attack innocent humans—better known as Automata—or ZONAPHA Syndrome which is a disease caused by third party parasympathetic dominance. Over the course of the story, as Jin manipulates the events behind the scenes for his own bidding, he assumes several identities, Commander Faceless (His current identity) and Dean Maistre/Sadayoshi Saiga He is voiced by Toshio Furukawa in Japanese who voiced Piccolo Jr., Asura (Soul Eater), Moroboshi Ataru and Portgas D. Ace. Appearance Bai Jin initially appears as an average - built fair skinned young man with long black hair. He mostly used a set of brown robes covering most of his body and a dark greenish hood above his clothes. He was wearing black pants and darkened shoes underneath. Due to his encounter with Francine and seeing his brother's apparent "betrayal", Bai Jin wears glasses and fell into the pit of insanity as the time goes on and his manic appearance in his late years as an old man is much more exacerbated. Assuming his second identity after reincarnating, Bai Jin becomes a Shirogane assuming a name of Dean Maistre. As Dean, he used to support a silver long hair much like other Shiroganes with curved spikes and silver eyes. However, during his tenure with Souji Saiga, his hair become black so that both Souji and his wife could easily disguise themselves. As the time went by as he assume another identity, Sadayoshi Saiga after Souji adopted him to the family, he has a rather short hair and shows some wrinkles in his face due to his aging body. During his time as Dean and Sadayoshi, he mostly wear a black suit with red ties. However, when he reveals his true nature, he wears a long black jacket and wears a black Coco hat. After he was defeated by Souji once the latter know his true nature, he then assume his third identity, Commander Faceless which is the current identity that he uses over the course of the series. As Faceless, he has a feature of an old man with short silver hair and a rather pointy mustache and beard which resembles a stereotypical mustache twirling villain in the early days of cinema. He also wears a black coat, a brown businessman suit and always wears his sunglasses. Despite his body resembles a human, Faceless replaces most of his body with machines and his face is as flexible as a rubber as Faceless himself has an ability to stretch his own face. History ??? Personality Category:Obsessed Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Ensemble Category:Magic Category:Businessmen Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Trickster Category:Genocidal Category:Misanthropes